What A Beautifully Tortured Creature
by BeagMacTire
Summary: Inspired by DoctorAtomic's awesome Werewolf Myka and Vampire HG gif set on tumblr. Myka Bering is a werewolf, alone in a world full of humans, she feels she has no place to belong. That is, until she meets Helena Wells, a vampire who is entranced by the self loathing werewolf, and who is determined to open her eyes to a world of endless wonder. Warehouse 13 isn't mine!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by DoctorAtomic's amazing Vampire Helena and Werewolf Myka gif set on tumblr. **

**Warehouse 13 and the characters therein aren't mine!**

**I do so hope you enjoy it!**

Lying in the afterglow, the dark eyed vampire regarded her lupine guest with fascination. Every part of her expression was filled with the subtle confidence of a creature fully at peace with its nature.  
The same could not be said for the woman sat at the end of her bed. The vampire tilted her head, "You really are a beautifully tortured creature aren't you?"  
The amber eyed woman replied, "I am a monster."  
Stretching out on her pillows, the vampire chuckled, "Nonsense. You are merely a product of your breeding; as am I. We are what we are darling, nothing more, nothing less. You are a wolf, I am a vampire. We cannot change our nature. You are no more a monster than I."

Myka was a werewolf and she hated it. There was a beast living beneath her skin that she could neither control nor understand, and until she met Helena, that fact had terrified her. Before the ebony haired vampire had sauntered into her life, she had believed herself to be alone in the world.

_Three days ago..._

She had been working a case in London, they had received reports of a disturbance in the tower of London.  
Myka's keen senses had given her an edge the rest of her team didn't have. The smell of human blood assaulted her nose, and she followed it. Drawing her weapon she moved through the pitch black corridors as easily as she would have in daylight. Raising her gun, she spotted a woman bent over the source of the smell, "Freeze!"  
The woman looked up, blood decorated her lips, tilting her head the woman's eyes brightened in excitement a moment, "Oh dear. It would appear I have been caught out." Rising slowly, she wiped her lips. The woman's eyes became fully black, "No matter." She released an unnatural hiss, showing a pair of lethal fangs.  
The agent took a hurried step back, "Stay where you are!"  
The wolf was fighting to be free, stretching and clawing her insides.  
The woman paused, her head tilted again and a thrilled smile crossed her lips, "My, my... I have not seen one of your kind in centuries."  
Myka could feel her canines threatening to extend, clamping her jaw shut, she growled, "What are you talking about? Who...What are you?"  
Straightening, the woman brushed down her coat, "My name is Helena Wells, I am a vampire. You, my dear, are a werewolf."

"You... You killed that guard."  
Walking ahead of the frazzled wolf, Helena chuckled, "Yes darling, a tragic necessity, I'm afraid."  
Myka drew to a halt, "Woah, wait... I have to arrest you!"  
Helena turned to look at her with confusion, "That is not how we operate."  
"Well, it is how I operate. I'm a secret service agent..."  
"Alright. A. You are a member of the _American_ secret service, ergo, you are out of your jurisdiction my dear. B. That is not how the supernatural community operates."  
The younger woman was knocked off kilter a moment, "Wait... Community? There are more?"  
Helena released a peal of laughter, "Of course! You didn't think you were the only one who was different?" When Myka's face fell, a wave of sympathy crossed her features, touching the werewolf's hand, she spoke softly, "Oh you poor thing... you did think you were alone." Squeezing her bicep reassuringly, she nodded, "Don't worry, you are alone no longer."

She didn't know what it was that possessed her to go with the ebony haired vampire... well that's not strictly true, she had a few ideas why, but they contradicted every one of her morals, senses and just her general way of being.  
Helena was an enigma, every time Myka thought she had a vague idea of what the woman was like, her personality would shift into something entirely different.  
That particular evening, Helena was leaning against her dressing table, studying Myka with an intensity that would have been uncomfortable, had the young woman not become accustomed to it over the past few days.  
"Show me your wolf."  
Fear flashed in Myka's amber eyes, "No!... I.. I... No, no I can't."  
Pushing herself off of the dresser, she wandered over to where Myka was leaning.  
Dark eyes seemed to probe her very soul, "Hmm. You aren't at peace with yourself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm hardly an expert on werewolves, but I do know the basics. Health and safety and all that." She sat on the bed and indicated for Myka to join her, "Basically, a werewolf cannot control their transformations until they have made peace and become one with their wolf."  
Myka physically recoiled, "That thing inside me... It hurts people!"  
The vampire sighed, "Yes, but it is part of you. That 'beast' is the other half of your soul; and until you accept that it will go on hurting people."  
The young woman's head lowered, "I don't know if I can."  
Lifting Myka's chin, the vampire gave a soft smile, "First step is learning not to hate yourself, love."  
Seeing the pained look in the wolf's eyes, Helena asked, "Who did you hurt? It was obviously someone close to you."  
Tensing, she pulled away, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."  
Holding Myka's hand, Helena's expression became more serious, "It does Love, otherwise, how else will you begin to move past it?"  
Shaking her head, Myka seemed to panic, "I can't... Helena I can't.."  
The young woman's canines had extended, she was beginning to hyper ventilate, and the whites of her eyes were flashing black.  
"Myka, you need to calm down."  
Struggling to breathe as the wolf pushed even harder, her vision had begun to blur, "Helena. Help. Me."  
So the vampire did the only thing that came to mind, sweeping Myka's hair away from her face, she kissed her fiercely.  
After a moment, the young woman seemed to relax, her shoulders slumped and her hands rose to tangle in the vampire's amazingly soft hair. Her breathing was ragged, but for an entirely different reason.  
Pulling back a few centimetres, a smile played on Helena's lips, "Better?"  
"Ye...Um.. Yeah.. Better.."  
Helena smirked, "You really are so wonderfully articulate darling." Before pulling the young woman into another searing kiss.

Lying in the afterglow, the dark eyed vampire regarded her lupine guest with fascination. Every part of her expression was filled with the subtle confidence of a creature fully at peace with its nature.  
The same could not be said for the woman sat at the end of her bed. The vampire tilted her head, "You really are a beautifully tortured creature aren't you?"  
The amber eyed woman replied, "I am a monster."  
Stretching out on her pillows, the vampire chuckled, "Nonsense. You are merely a product of your breeding; as am I. We are what we are darling, nothing more, nothing less. You are a wolf, I am a vampire. We cannot change our nature. You are no more a monster than I."  
Myka lay back, her curls sprawling over the maroon quilt, "You know what you are, you embrace it. I can't... It's just too... wild."  
Moving to lie beside the werewolf, Helena sighed, "Oh darling. I have had a good few centuries to come to terms with my nature." She shrugged, "I have not been without issue with my condition."  
Myka turned to her, "Really?"  
"I kill people Myka. Regardless of who or what you are, it does tend to get to you eventually. I usually have a breakdown about twice a century." Her tone was worryingly casual for the topic, "Oh yes, I go quite mad. Swear I will never drink another drop of human blood and devote my life to bettering humanity and all that jazz. However after a week the hunger gets to me, my strength drains, and I can feel myself dying. I am a selfish creature Myka; I enjoy living." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "Even if I managed to keep off the dreaded liquid, my instincts would take over and I would be left no more than a rabid blood-hungry beast. In that case, the higher ups would have me disposed of."  
It all seemed too much for Myka, her mind had been blown wide open by this woman, not that she was complaining. The relief of finally beginning to get some answers had begun to settle the turbulence that had raged constantly in her mind since her transformations had started.  
Worrying her bottom lip as she studied the stunning vampire lying beside her, Myka couldn't help but feel she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, I had intended to post this over a week ago, however life hit me in the head... or was that a rugby ball? Anyhoo! I've been buried under Uni work, I have another assignment this week, however I shall endeavour to update more regularly.**

**Thank you again to DoctorAtomic for the amazing gif set that inspired this fic!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I have a feeling this fic is going to be a rather long one! Feedback, be it negative or positive, is always more than welcome! **

Awoken by a metallic ringing, Myka groaned, as she felt Helena move beside her.  
Her muscles ached, but it was a wondrous feeling. Stretching with a long yawn, she saw the Vampire open a strange metal device.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was muffled, "Yes... Yes... Of course I did... Alright... Yes, I'll get the next flight... Right, see you then."  
Closing it, she released a long sigh, "Bloody man."  
A feeling of unease washed over Myka, it wasn't as if Helena had promised her anything. She wasn't sure it wasn't just going to be a short term thing. "Everything okay?"  
Rolling over with a winning smile, Helena nodded, "Yes darling." She placed a chaste kiss on Myka's lips, "That was just a work colleague. I need to fly back to the states ASAP."  
With a grumble, she rolled out of bed and began to pull on her clothes.  
Myka's stomach dropped, and she pulled the quilt up; trying to keep her voice impartial when she nodded, "Okay. When do you leave?"  
Helena paused, phone in hand; presumably to book her ticket.  
"You're not coming?"  
"Oh..." Running a hand through her curls, Myka worried her lip, "Um.. I didn't think..."  
Sitting on the bed, Helena tilted her head, "Right now you are on your own. Regardless of what is going on here..." She gestured between them, "I'm not about to leave you alone." There was something behind the sincerity in the vampire's eyes, "I've been there; and it's not a place I would want to send my worst enemy."

_1991_

_Myka lay in bed shivering as a fever ripped through her system. It had been there for nearly two weeks; her parents had taken her to the hospital four times but they had yet to determine a cause. Pain screamed in her head, and her bones felt as if they were being slowly crushed and broken.  
Whimpering into her pillow, she wished it would just end.  
Warren knocked lightly before coming in, "Um. How are you?" The man didn't give affection easily, and whenever he was made to comfort her it always sounded horrifically uncomfortable for him. "Your mother made soup, you should try and get up to come get some."  
Her voice was weak from days of coughing and shaking, "Aren't you meant to starve a fever?"  
Tossing her dressing gown onto the bed, he muttered, "Come eat something." Before stalking out._

_Shuffling into the kitchen, the smell of food made her stomach turn. The kitchen seemed to be full of noise. Wincing at the clatter of plates, her senses were overwhelmed to a painful level.  
Then she began to pick up on other scents. She was drawn to it, making her jaw tingle as her stomach growled. It was then she realised the smell she was drawn to wasn't her mother's soup; but the raw joint defrosting on the bench.  
Before she had chance to think about what that meant, pain lanced through her entire being. Her legs lost their strength and sent her crashing to the floor.  
Jeannie dropped her ladle and rushed over to Myka as the girl released a blood curdling scream. Myka thrashed in agony, and her mother felt helpless as her daughter began fitting violently.  
Warren burst in, shot gun in hand, "What's going on?!"  
"I don't know!" They both froze when a different sound came from their daughter. Instead of a scream, it was an animalistic snarl.  
Scrambling away in terror, Jeannie was pulled to her feet and shoved behind Warren. "What the hell?!"  
Myka was on her hands and knees, her teeth had become long and sharp; fur was covering her body as it seemed a wolf was tearing its way out of their daughter's skin.  
All noise seemed to suddenly stop. The transformation was complete, a wolf with long brown fur stood where their daughter had been.  
Taking a tentative step from behind her husband, Jeannie asked, "Myka?"  
Looking up, the wolf snarled. Holding out his hand, Warren spoke quietly, "Jeannie, get to the panic room."  
As he gripped his gun tighter, she followed his eye line, "Warren, you can't; she's our daughter."  
"When we adopted her, this wasn't exactly covered. Now. Get. To. The. Panic. Room."  
Reluctantly, she began to back towards the door.  
The wolf's hackles rose and it released another growl. Crouching, its shoulder's rolled, it's yellow eyes locked onto Warren and the weapon in his hand.  
"Warren..."  
"Jeannie, just go."  
As soon as her mother reached the door, the wolf leapt at her. Throwing himself in the way, Warren used the barrel of the shotgun to put distance between his face and the snapping jaws. He hit his head as he fell to the ground, still grappling with the beast. Seeing his wife was safely gone, he booted it in the stomach, and using its momentary distraction he forced the gun up beneath its jaw and fired._

If she was jostled by one more self important tourist... Myka took a deep breath, losing her temper would accomplish nothing. As if sensing the werewolf's irritation, Helena chuckled, "I wish I could say it was just this generation, and that chances are humanity may change and improve; but I'm yet to see any actual evidence of that."  
Glancing at the ebony haired woman, Myka smirked, "How many generations have you studied for this?"  
Bumping The younger woman, Helena raised her eyebrow, "It's rude to ask a lady her age; you should know that!"  
"How rude of me. Please excuse me, Miss Wells. However will you forgive me?"  
Rolling her eyes, the vampire put her bag into the x-ray machine, "Cheeky Bugger."

_1991_

_They had been huddled together for the better part of nine hours, when Warren decided to go out and see if the coast was clear.  
Cautiously, he made his way up the cellar steps, and opened the reinforced door. He didn't know if the shotgun blast had killed the beast; he was fairly sure it hadn't as banging sounds from above had gone on for hours._

_The kitchen was covered in blood. Claw marks ripped the cabinets; the fact that the stove had not gone up was actually a surprise.  
A low moan came from the other side of the breakfast bar.  
Raising his gun, he carefully rounded the counter. Myka lay half conscious on the floor. She was naked and covered in her own blood; but she appeared otherwise unharmed.  
"Myka?"  
Coming to, the young woman whimpered as an ache settled over her whole body, "Dad? What happened?"  
_

Grinning as Helena handed her a cardboard cup of coffee, "A large Americano, with an extra shot and room."  
"Thank you." Cautiously sipping the piping hot coffee, she asked, "So, who do you work for exactly?"  
Making herself comfortable, Helena crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea, "Ordinarily if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Her eyes sparkled with dark humour, "However, seeing as you are 'one of us' as it were, you have every right to know. Our job is to investigate supernatural goings on; we keep the supernatural world under wraps, and at the same time protect it from humanity and other more malevolent forces."  
"How very Men in Black."  
Winking, the vampire shrugged, "Well, I do look rather dashing in a suite and sunglasses darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating! (I have an assignment due in the morning so I naturally find myself compelled to write anything but!)**

**As always I shall endeavour to update more regularly, however life's a bit hectic at present.**

**Responses to this fic have been amazing so far! I love to hear what you think, and if you'd take a moment to leave me a review I'd be really grateful!**

**I changed the Myka/Sam plot a little to fit the storyline**

"Helena. We are in the middle of nowhere." Myka eyed the barren expanse of the South Dakota badlands, as Helena's sports car sped along a small country road.  
Rolling her shoulders to get more comfortable, the vampire grinned, "Fear not ma chère, we will arrive soon. " Slowing down, she pulled up to a gate.  
At this Myka was completely baffled, "That leads into a field."  
The low suspension bumped and rocked the car as they travelled over the grass, "Patience dear, we couldn't have this place in plain sight now could we?"  
It was then she saw it. In the valley below, rising out of the mountainous valley walls, was the warehouse.  
Stopping a moment, Helena leant on the steering wheel with a bright smile, "Myka Bering; meet the warehouse."

Throwing her bag over her back as if it weighed nothing, Helena made her way to the small entry way into the enormous steel structure.  
Her eyes wandered, as they sauntered down the brilliant white umbilicus. The vampire casually tossed over her shoulder a warning of, "Careful of the bombs, love."  
Jumping away from the afore mentioned installations, her mind was going faster than she could keep up with, "What kind of a place is this?"  
Opening the office door, Helena gestured for her to go first, "A place of endless wonder."  
There was a flash of red, as someone barrelled into Helena, "HG! You're back!"  
A grinning man reclined with his feet on the desk, "Hey Lady Cookoo! We thought you'd gone AWOL on us!"  
Shaking her head, Helena extracted herself from what should be a crushing hug from the young red head attached to her waist, "Of course not." Pulling a shiny plastic bag out of her hand luggage, she placed it on the desk, "There were a few complications but the operation went smoothly."  
Myka realised that two pairs of eyes were locked onto her. The red head asked, "Um, HG, who's this?"  
"Ah! How rude of me!" With a dashing smile, Helena gestured smoothly between the three, "Pete, Claudia; meet Myka."

_2000  
Myka clutched her books tightly to her chest as she rushed towards her lecture hall. She connected with a solid shoulder, spilling the neatly compiled notes across the soggy pavement. "Dammit!"  
"Oh shit! My bad!" The guy she had hit immediately stooped to gather her papers.  
Flustered, and late, she hurriedly picked them from the ground, "No, no it's my fault sorry. I was running late and I... Hi." She felt a silly grin cross her features, "Um... Sorry, I mean... I've gotta go." Taking her work, she thanked him shyly, "Thanks... Um... Thanks."  
Retreating gingerly, she took off towards the lecture hall, practically kicking herself. She paused when she heard him call, "Hey! What's your name?"  
Turning to the tall blonde boy, she replied, "Myka."  
Grinning, he straightened his jacket, "Myka. I'm Sam."  
Throwing a final smile his way, she kept on jogging to the lecture hall, thoroughly late; but not really caring much about it._

Myka was baffled, "So, what do you guys do?"  
Claudia and Pete shared a grin, before the young woman span round on her seat and started to sing, "_When there's something strange! In your neighbourhood!"_  
Pete joined in, moon walking across the office, "_Who ya gonna call?..._ "  
"Mr Latimer!"  
Yelping in surprise, Pete fell flat on his ass. He wasn't the only one surprised, Myka had leapt backwards into Helena when the older woman appeared.  
Scrambling to his feet, he gave a small salute, "Hey Mrs Frederic."  
Impassive as always, she turned to Helena, "Miss Wells, a word."  
It wasn't a request. Nodding, the vampire gave Myka's hand a squeeze, "I'll be back soon."  
Watching the brunette leave, she was very aware of three sets of eyes focussing on her.  
Self conscious at the best of times, Myka wanted nothing more than to hide from the strangers.  
Claudia kicked her feet up onto the desk, "So! Where did Helena find you"?  
"Um... I... Um..."  
"The Tower of London." Steve supplied for her, "She's nervous of us." Though he didn't scowl per say, there was a sober quality to the man; contrasting almost violently with the other two in the office. Glancing at the werewolf as he picked up another file, he shrugged, "Now she's confused."  
Turning with a despairing sigh, Claudia rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock! Look at her! She has clearly had no prior supernatural experience, and there you go just casually reading her mind without any warning or asking permission. Jeez Jinksy! Where's your manners?"  
He paused a moment, "Oh, I hadn't even..." He gave Myka a sheepish half wave, "My bad."  
Tucking into a cookie, Pete mumbled through the crumbs, "Weef weely neef 'oo worg on 'oour Peepoow hills Rinkshy."  
He only received blank looks from the pair.  
Myka spoke up, "Um, what he said was, 'We really need to work on your people skills Jinksy.'"  
Pointing to the werewolf, he grinned, "See! Newbie gets it!"  
The office door opened and in bustled a grumbly older man, his nose stuck in a case file. "Claudia, I need you and Steve to go to Barcelona immediately. There's a storm sprite causing havoc with the power grid, and I think he might have an artefact..." He finally looked up, "Who's this?"  
Taking a step back, she replied, "I'm Myka, Myka Bering."  
Almost disregarding her answer, he span to the others, "Would someone mind telling me what the hell she is doing here?"  
Pausing mid bite, Pete answered quickly, "HG brought her in about half an hour ago; she's upstairs with Mrs F."

_2002_

_"Sam, I've got to go! I've got a term paper due."  
With a grumble, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back onto the sofa, "It's not due for another four weeks Myka." Nuzzling her neck, he grinned, "Just relax for once. Hang for a while."  
Pulling away, she found her mood worsening by the minute, "Get off Sam. I need to go, it's the final for the year and if I don't..."  
"If you don't get a hundred and fifty percent you won't get your super duper perfect score?"  
"Sam."  
There was a sharpness in her tone he couldn't be bothered to argue against, with a heavy sigh he stood, "Fine. I'll walk you to the library."  
"I'm a big girl Sam. I can walk myself." Swinging her bag onto her back, she made her way to the door.  
He still followed, "I know Myka. Doesn't stop me wanting to take care of you."  
If it wasn't for the stroppy tone, she might have found that sentence endearing. But it was stroppy, and for some reason that riled Myka even further.  
"I don't need you to baby sit me." Before she could slam the door behind her, he followed, "Hey! Just because you're stressed to hell; don't take it out on me!"  
"Just leave it Sam!" When he caught her arm, she spun, feeling out of control, "NO! Just because you're not completely bothered about your degree, doesn't mean I'm willing to throw my studies away to just 'hang'."  
Her rational mind was telling her she was being unreasonable. But as they were reaching the quieter part of campus, Myka felt something inside shift. A sinking feeling of dread washed through her. Something had been off all day... How the hell hadn't she noticed it. She hadn't changed in over two months... No...  
Her eyes snapped up to her irate boyfriend, "Sam, you need to run."  
Confusion flashed across his face, and his eyes softened, "Myka. I'm sorry." Reaching out, he stroked her arm, "I know you're upset about me goofing off all the time. I really am sorry. I'll do better okay..."  
Her muscles began to cramp, barely able to keep her face straight she winced, "Sam please run!"  
He must have heard her fear, as he took a half step back, "What's wrong?"  
The pain was making her vision blur and she was no longer able to hide it. Gripping her torso, and growling to herself, she hissed, "Please... Run..."  
He had barely time to take a stride when the wolf exploded out of her skin._

When Helena came back into the office, her cheeks were flushed in annoyance. Mrs Frederic stood in front of the werewolf; regarding her critically. "Myka Ophelia Bering. Secret Service. Werewolf. Edict memory, heightened senses and increased healing properties. That alongside the ability to shape shift."  
Stunned by the bluntness of the older woman, Myka could only nod, "Um, yeah... that's me."  
"My name is Mrs Frederic. It would seem you work for me now. Your transfer papers will come through early tomorrow." Without glancing at the vampire skulking in the corner, she ordered, "Agent Wells, please take Agent Bering to Leena's. See she has a room; and bear in mind what we discussed."  
Jaw tight, Helena glared at her superior's back, "Yes ma'am."  
Pete and Claudia were sat tightly together, as if expecting shells to be fired between the pair.  
Shaking her head, Helena turned to Myka, "Are you coming?"  
"Sure. I just need to ask about the..." When she turned to where Mrs Frederic had been standing, she found the woman had vanished, "Wait.. How? How did she do that?"  
Tucking into another cookie Pete shrugged before spinning in his chair, "Beats me!"  
Eyes still stormy, Helena made for the door, the brunette werewolf following closely behind.

Watching the door closed, Pete leaned over, "Fifty bucks says HG's sleeping with her by the end of the week?"  
Claudia chuckled, "Pete, my fifty says they already are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears! I am so sorry I've been such a horrific updater **

**The link for doctoratomic's gifset is thus ( ) (doctoratomic.) ( ) (/post/64590221761)**

**(I do have an excuse! I have been buried under essays for the past few weeks. Then, the day of my freedom, my face was stamped on in a rugby match; effectively scrambling my brain. Just as I began to write again, the next match came, and I broke four ribs- yeay for me! So, I have been writing this while loaded up on horrifically strong pain killers, so I apologise for any mistakes!)**

Myka could feel herself becoming on edge, and the wolf trembled and growled in the back of her mind. Helena was unsettled beside her. Something was raging in her like a storm, despite her calm exterior, and the wolf could sense it.  
"Helena, are you alright?"  
"Of course." The vampire answered a little too sharply for truth, pausing, she altered her voice, "Yes dear, of course."  
Myka could see Helena force a look of reassurance into her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
Nodding, she smiled, "Yes darling. Don't fret." Pulling up a stoney driveway, the SUV came to a halt outside the large white B&B.  
A smile touched Myka's lips, "Do all of you live here?"  
Sighing as she cut the engine, Helena nodded, "Indeed we do. Leena runs the B&B. She's one of us."

Picking up both sets of bags, HG jogged up to the front door. As the vampire reached for the handle, it was answered by a young woman with bright eyes. Nodding, Helena shuffled passed her, "Hello Leena."  
"Hey HG." The woman paused a moment as her eyes fixed on Myka, they narrowed a minute before she stepped aside to allow Myka entry, "Welcome, I'm Leena."  
Holding out her hand, the werewolf tried not to let the woman's scrutinising gaze affect her, "Myka Bering. Nice to meet you."  
Shaking once, Leena's eyes narrowed momentarily again before she pointed to the stairs, "If you want to put your things in Helena's room for now, I'm still busy organising a room for you." She shot a despairing glance at the unapologetic looking vampire, "Helena didn't really give us a whole lot of warning."  
The vampire merely shrugged. But Myka's stomach twisted awkwardly, "Sorry."  
Her face brightening, Leena shook her head, "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! We're glad you're here!"

_2002_

_Myka woke with a head splitting migraine; it always happened after the beast took control. The memories of the night before flooded her mind, and a bolt of panic shot through her, "Sam!"  
Scrambling to her feet, she examined her surroundings, she was in her room; naked but clean.  
Though she was oddly clean, she could taste the bitter tang of blood lingering in her mouth. "Oh God no..." Her lips curled in disgust, "What did you do?!"  
Pulling on her clothes, Myka rushed to the window, she could see police cars all over campus, flashing blue lights and forensic tents littered the quad.  
She jumped when a banging on her door sounded. Her friend Jenny's voice penetrated the wood, "OH MY GOD MYKA! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
Rushing over, she saw her friend's face streaked with tears, "What Jenny?"  
"Ohmygodohmygod... Oh my God Myka... I'm so sorry Myka... It's Sam! He's... Oh my God Myka, they found him dead this morning."  
And there it was. The one thing she had been praying she wouldn't get; confirmation.  
She didn't even register the fact she was falling. Her knees banged painfully against the floor and her hands dropped. She didn't cry, she couldn't; she only whimpered, "No."_

"Tea?"  
Myka was roused from her musings by a tea toting vampire, "Oh, yeah, thanks."  
Sitting on the bed beside Myka, Helena asked, "Penny for your thoughts." She grinned, "A fiver if they're dirty."  
Smirking, Myka bumped shoulders with her, "They're not. Just... It's just things running round my head."  
Helena pressed her lips against Myka's temple and whispered, "Troublesome thoughts, cease your vexation of this lovely woman."  
Despite herself Myka smiled, and leant into the contact. "Mmmm. They must have heard you."  
Moving her lips down to Myka's jaw line, Helena muttered, "Of course they did, I can be very authoritative when the occasion calls."  
Raising an eyebrow, Myka pulled her head back a few inches, "Oh really?"  
Putting her tea down, Helena's grin was hotter than hell, "Would you like me to show you?"  
"Surely you can't think to tame a wolf."  
Pushing Myka back, the vampire crawled predatorily over her, "Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?" Her grin grew impossibly wider, as she finished, "Not I." Before hungrily claiming Myka's lips.

"Hey HG! Can I borrow you're... WOAH..." Claudia made a sharp U-turn as she burst into the vampire's room.  
Helena's head shot up from between Myka's thighs, and the werewolf scrambled to cover herself. Helena's snarl was positively guttural, "Claudia! What did I tell you about knocking?!"  
Back resolutely turned, Claudia nodded sharply, "Yeah... sorry... my bad! Um... Your resistance meter?"  
Sighing heavily, the vampire replied, "Third drawer down on the right hand side in the basement."  
"Um, thanks! Sorry... Thanks... Bye!"  
Helena grumbled as the door closed once more, "Children." Her eyes darkened, "Now, where was I?"  
Just as she was about to lower her head, she heard Claudia yell, "Pete! You owe me fifty dollars!"

To say the briefing the next day was awkward, would be the mother of all understatements.  
Steve glared at Claudia, "Can you please try and think of something else?"  
The red head shrugged, "I'm trying man, but it's kinda burnt in there."  
"Urgh." Placing his head on the table Steve whinged, "Please. Try harder."  
Helena and Myka appeared moments later. Blushing and sheepish, Myka muttered a low apology before sitting.  
HG, however, was the polar opposite. She flashed all at the table a smug grin before taking her seat, an air of confidence surrounding her like an infectious fog.  
Tapping her fingers together, Myka worried her lip as what should have been an easy silence fell.  
Steve gave an almighty sigh, "Okay, guys. Myka, just ask them; they won't mind."  
Her head snapped up, "Wha... Oh, the mind reading thing. Is that okay? I mean, it's not offensive or anything is it?"  
He shook his head, "Nah, not with these guys. Others might feel affronted that you wouldn't know them just by sight, scent; whatever."  
Swallowing a mouthful of Danish pastry Pete asked, "Sup Newbie?"  
"Um, I was just wondering, Helena mentioned you were supernatural too..."  
Claudia smiled, "Oh! You wanna know what we are!" Getting to her feet, she gave a low bow before extending her hand, "Claudia Donovan! Nice to meet you, I am a Lyn Heks." After shaking Myka's hands, she opened her palm; a small ball of electricity began to grow and writhe there, "I'm an electrically based supernatural." Closing her hand, she bounced on her heels excitedly, "It's pretty awesome actually! At the basic level, I can control and manipulate energy; using the energy around me, and converting it to electrical energy. Cool huh?" When Myka nodded, the girl sat down, "There's more! I discovered this little ditty on my lonesome, but the whole control of electrical energy thing, translates into control of any kind of electrical technology. Oh, and watch this!" Walking over to the plug socket, she placed her hand by the holes; before disappearing in a flash of light. Myka leapt to her feet, while everyone else at the table just sat back and smirked.  
Then, easy as a summer breeze, Claudia sauntered back into the dining room, "Now come on, how cool was that?"  
"Did you just...?"  
"Uh huh! I converted my entire self into electrical energy and moved through the electrical system of the B&B."  
Falling back into her seat, Myka only nodded numbly as Helena pressed a mug of coffee into her palm.  
Wincing, the vampire looked over to her young friend, "Maybe that was too much at one time."  
Ruffling her own hair, Claudia looked over apologetically, "Sorry Mykes, didn't mean to overwhelm ya."  
A sip of her coffee seemed to bring her back into the room, "No problem. That was... really cool." With a deep breath, she stored her confusion under 'things to deal with later', and turned to Pete, "How about you?"  
Leaning back, he ripped a chunk off of his pastry, "Imf a hime weeder."  
Rolling her eyes, Claudia swatted him with her newspaper, "Dude, swallow before speaking."  
He quirked an eyebrow, "That's what I said to your mom last night."  
"She's dead dude!" Claudia stared at him incredulously, "Not cool!"  
Swallowing, he looked down, "Damn, sorry Claud. I forgot."  
"Don't worry about it; now! Answer the woman!"  
"Oh yeah!" He grinned, "I'm a time reader. Basically I'm 'in tune with the fabric of time' or whatever. I dunno, I get feelings about things; but also if I touch things I sometimes get flashes of it in a different time."  
Leaning forward, fascinated, Myka asked, "Like an object's history?"  
"Yeah, or its future. Not just things either, it can happen with places and people too."  
At that Helena shifted uncomfortably, and she sent Pete a warning glance.  
"But mostly just things. On top of that I sometimes just get random flashes of different times, and places." He held out his hand, "Do you wanna go?"  
Myka asked cynically, "You gonna read my palm?"  
He laughed before taking her hand. His laughter died immediately, and his face paled. Dropping her hand like it burned, he fled back to his side of the table, "What the hell?"  
Standing quickly, Steve grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Pete, "What did you see?"  
Shaking his head, the usually playful man looked concerned, "Nothing, it's nothing. Just a flash." He shrugged, "I should know better than to do it on supernaturals by now."  
Myka frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Helena sighed, "Our lives are often somewhat more violent and traumatic than those of humans." She reached out to Myka's hand, "Nothing to worry about."  
Steve's head snapped to Pete as he heard the man's thoughts add one definite word to the end of Helena's sentence; _Yet_.

**As always I love to hear what you think (Even if it is to yell at me for being a careless bugger!)  
If you could take a moment to leave me a review it'd make my day! **

**Fingers crossed I should be updating soon, I'm at home for the next few weeks, and my next rugby match isn't until six weeks time (enough time for my ribs to heal I hope!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I ended up on a writing burst, so I apologise for any (rushedness?) Anyway! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PMed me about the fic! I love to hear your feedback!**

Artie's arrival was announced by his usual grumbling.  
Dumping the case files on the dining room table, he looked over to Claudia, "Why aren't you in Paris?"  
The red head rolled her eyes, "I've been man! Zapped myself through. Sprite wasn't too hard to deal with. Just had a faulty wire." She stretched, "There wasn't an artefact present, he had a broken wing and it was playing havoc with his circuits; hence the power issues."  
Artie nodded with a grumble, "Fine. Just don't go alone again!" Turning to their newest recruit, he handed Myka a file, "Doctor Calder is coming to run some tests this morning. I suggest you get ready. As for the rest of you, inventory!"  
Pete released a long groan, and Helena gave a soft sigh.  
Drumming his hands on the table and smirking at their reaction, Artie grabbed the rest of his things and said, "Get on with it then!"

Buttoning her shirt, Myka asked nervously, "What kind of tests will the doctor want to do?"  
Looking up from zipping her calf length boots, Helena cast her a reassuring smile, "Just the standard identity tests. Being as you haven't been around supernatural we just need to find out exactly what you are, and if there is anything wrong; it's a general health check really. Nothing to worry about." Pecking the younger woman's lips, she smiled against them, "Don't fret, Doctor Calder is a lovely woman; and she doesn't have cold hands."  
Myka frowned, "But I know what I am; a werewolf."  
Shaking her head, Helena chuckled, "There are dozens of werewolf species love. Just to call you a werewolf is generalising. Like calling me a vampire is generalising."  
"So what kind of vampire are you?"  
Smirking, Helena paused, "Now that would be telling." She winked, "But baby, I was born this way."

Having moved her things into her own room, Myka cast her eyes about.  
It was a lovely room. A four poster mahogany bed matched well with the simple vintage furniture, without looking over the top.  
A soft knock came at the door, "Come in."  
Leena popped her head in and smiled, "Doctor Calder is here."  
"Thanks Leena, I'll be right down."

Helena had been right of course, the gentle eyes doctor was lovely.  
She threw an apologetic glance to Myka when taking blood samples, and spoke with a soft careful voice.  
As she tapped the crook of Myka's elbow to bring up a vein, she said, "So Mrs Frederic tells me you're new to the whole supernatural world. It must be terribly confusing."  
The brunette chuckled, "Well that's a bit of an understatement."  
"True." She carefully inserted the needle, "It can be an awfully confusing society to live in. Even for those who've lived in it our whole lives."  
Myka nodded, "I can imagine, Helena said that there were dozens of werewolf species; how can you tell which one I am?"  
Storing the taken blood, the Doctor replied, "Oh there are any number of ways. All but six species are extinct, and just by looking at you I can rule out two of those. You don't have naturally platinum blonde hair or white blue eyes; that's ice wolf ruled out. And your eyes have circular pupils and your hair isn't pitch black, so that's cave wolf out too." She shrugged, "the others are fairly easy to differentiate between to, so it should be a rather quick process." She jotted a few notes in her journal, before adding, "I will need to see you change though."  
At this, Myka froze, "I can't... It's bad, I could hurt..."  
The doctor rested a hand over Myka's clenched fist, "Don't worry Myka, it'll be done in a secure environment, where we can control the wolf if it turns violent." She squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Mrs Frederic explained that you are not yet in control of your wolf. We have facilities at the warehouse where you can safely change, and the wolf can be contained."  
Nodding, Myka reluctantly agreed, "Okay."  
Packing up her things, Doctor Calder explained, "I am going back to run some preliminary tests, I'll be back later this afternoon for the change; if that's alright?"  
"Um, sure."  
"Brilliant." Smiling warmly, the doctor shook her hand, "It was lovely to meet you Myka. I shall see you later this afternoon."

Wandering into the warehouse office, Myka called out, "Hello?"  
A crash came from the file room to the side, and Artie's low cursing drifted out.  
"Sorry, I'm just looking for Helena."  
Rubbing his head, the older man nodded, "She's down by the library."  
Catching the blank look on Myka's face he snapped his fingers, "You haven't been given an introduction have you?" When she shook her head, he pointed to the back door of the office, "In that case."  
Leading her to the door and opening it with a flourish, he declared, "Welcome, to Warehouse 13!" 

The sheer size of the place took the young woman's breath away. She had guessed from the outside building it would be big but this!  
The building seemed to stretch far as the eye could see, wondrous objects hung above, or sat amongst the countless shelves.  
"Is that a pyramid?"  
The usually grumpy man was smiling like a child at Christmas, "Yep, it certainly is!" It was then she notice the plate of cookies in his hand, "Oatmeal scotchy?"  
Not usually one to eat sugar, Myka paused before smiling, "Go on then."  
After she took her biscuit Artie put the plate down and said, "Come on, I'll show you around; and drop you off where Helena is working."  
It was strange to see that completely different side of him, "Thanks."

"There we go!" Pulling up beside the warehouse library, Artie gestured to the aisle. About half way up she could see the ebony haired agent filling in her inventory sheet.  
Hopping down from the strange vehicle, she went to wave, "Thanks!"  
Artie leapt towards her, "Myka! Clear your mind!"  
HG's head snapped up, and faster than the eye could see she was beside them, "Myka do as he says, don't think; don't wish."  
The werewolf frowned, "Wait, wha..." She realised there was a kettle in her hand, "Woah! How'd that get there?!"  
"It amazes me how those things move!"  
Helena drew her attention, "Myka, keep your attention on me..."  
Artie cut in, "Better make it me. God knows what she'll wish for with you."  
"What is this thing?" Myka asked, lifting the lid slightly.  
The vampire eyed the object suspiciously, "That blood kettle. It grants wishes."  
The younger woman's eyes brightened a moment, "It does?"  
"Myka no..."  
There was a clunk and a squeak, before the lid popped off of the kettle. Jumping back, Myka looked down in alarm, "But... Wait..." Out of the kettle peered an equally alarmed ferret, "I didn't wish for a ferret!"  
Artie wheeled over a tub of purple goo, "Yeah, impossible wishes produce... well, a ferret!" Pointing to the small creature he sighed, grab the ferret, then put the kettle in here."  
Scooping the wriggly little thing out, Myka nodded, "Oh.. Okay."  
"Watch your eyes, it'll spark a little."

In her lab, Dr Calder performed the same blood test for the thirteenth time. Again the result was the same. "This is impossible." Picking up her Farnsworth, she called Mrs Frederic, "Irene, you need to get here right away."

Wandering through the aisles, Myka was absentmindedly stroking her new furry friend, when Helena asked, "You wished you weren't a werewolf didn't you?" Looking away, she nodded meekly. HG sighed, "Oh Myka. I wish there were a way I could make you see that being what you are is not a bad thing."  
Sighing, Myka shrugged, "I doubt very much that will ever happen."  
Touching Myka's arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze, "Give it a chance love." Bumping shoulders with her, she found a smile working its way over her lips, "Let's go get lunch."

When the caretaker appeared behind her, Doctor Calder was leafing through an incredibly old medical journal.  
"You called."  
Jumping, the Doctor took a deep breath before nodding, "Yes, it is regarding Agent Bering's tests. Are you aware that she is a Fenrir?"  
"Yes." The older woman scanned the journal Vanessa was holding, "I take it you have informed no one else of this?"  
Shaking her head, the Doctor turned to her computer, "No, of course not." Reading the results again, she asked, "What do we do Irene, they're meant to be extinct, the last died in a maximum security facility fifty odd years ago; and he couldn't have done it alone!" Worrying her lip, Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, "If the council finds out about this, then another war could break out; if Mr Kosan..."  
"If I what?"  
Both Mrs. Frederic and Doctor Calder turned to see the tall bald man striding into the lab, "You forget we monitor your computers doctor; the regents are aware of Agent Bering's species. The question is not if we know, but rather does she, or anyone else around her?"  
The caretaker shook her head, "No, she isn't aware of her heritage."  
"For the good of the Warehouse, and Agent Bering herself, I think it would be best if she were to remain ignorant." He shook his head, "We must also pray that the council keep to their word and remain uninvolved in Warehouse matters. If the covens find out about her..." His eyes narrowed, "Well, I believe you can imagine the destruction that would cause."

_1898_

_Helena snarled as a wolf charged across the ripped up ground towards her. Grabbing the beast by the mane of its neck, she slammed him into the ground; shattering his ribs. Without a second's hesitation, she yanked his head back; snapping his neck before ripping out his throat.  
Another was behind her, but with a clawing swipe, she blinded her. The wolf howled as she fell to the ground. Panting heavily, the vampire wiped blood spatters away from his face. The werewolf before her had phased back, the woman tried to regain her feet, as her eyes began to heal.  
Something made Helena hesitate, the wolf was helpless; she should just end it, like she had with countless others. Shaking herself out of the strange turn, she punched her fist through the blind woman's chest._

_Returning to their camp, covered in blood and sweat, Helena wanted nothing more than to bathe and sleep. Even the urge to feed was numbed by the howling guilt that had begun to surge in her chest. How the hell the council had managed to keep the war under humanity's radar was beyond her. But right now that wasn't her concern.  
As she collapsed into her bunk, the rhetoric she had followed for the past three years seemed to be wearing painfully thin. It had been one thing to defend her race from hostility from the werewolf faction of the council, but what they were doing now was genocide.  
Out of thirty six species of werewolf, only thirteen remained, including Lycanthropy.  
A hearty chuckled announced the arrival of Katrine. "Oh Helena! So terribly brooding!"  
Like her, the red head was still drenched in the evidence of the day's slaughter, "Katrine, so idealistic."  
Straddling the brunette, she flashed Helena a wild smile, "Of course. We are the conquers. We have the dogs running."  
Rolling from beneath her, Helena growled, "If they are running, then why is the campaign still ongoing?"  
Nipping the back of Helena's neck, the redhead was still high on violence, "Because they must learn their place."  
Pushing her away, Helena got to her feet, "We have already won."  
"Remember what we agreed Helena. They took our sister; for that we shall take everything from them!"  
She did remember. Peace treaties between Ancient Vampires and Fenrir's wolves had always been tenuous. But they broke down entirely when a Fenrir had killed one of the five ancient vampires.  
It had been a diplomatic mission gone wrong, the young wolf had offended the highly strung vampire; she demanded single combat and lost.  
The wolves considered it over; the vampires did not. Within days war was declared.. It had been war, no longer... To call it war now would be false. They weren't battles, they were massacres. The warrior wolves were painfully few, the majority of wolves fighting now were scarcely fit to be guard dogs.  
"I remember Katrine. Do you think there is a day that goes by that I do not mourn Vittoria? There is not. She was strong willed, but she would not want this." She desperately tried to find some reason in her friend's eyes, "She was a warrior, like you and I, she would not condone this murder. We have had our vengeance, the wolves will never again be able to harm us. We must stop."  
The redhead's ice blue eyes sharpened, "No."  
Her gut twisting, "Then you do it without me." Turning on her heel, Helena made for the tent's exit.  
"So what?!" Katrina was spitting venom, "Where will you go?! The Warehouse? Do you honestly think they will take you back now? You broke your oath to them by running into this war; will you be a traitor to us as well as them?!"  
Not looking back, Helena said slowly, "I'm going home Katrine. I will not continue in this madness. I'll take my chances with the warehouse."  
"You will regret this! I swear you will!" When the other woman did not react, she screamed, "Helena Wells! If you walk away I will brand you a traitor. I will destroy everything you love!"  
Walking out, Helena merely replied, "Goodbye Katrine."_

**Thank you for bearing with me this far! The next update should be fairly soon as it is already mostly written.**

**As always I love to hear what you think! If you could drop me a line it'd make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello m'lovelies! I seem to be rather on a roll (that and I can't sleep! Anyhoo!) here's chapter six for your enjoyment! And I do hope you enjoy it.  
**

**I will warn you, there will be rather a bit of angst in this one. Apologies but it must be done.  
Also one scene in particular may upset some readers, it's not that graphic, but it's not pleasant. (Understatement, but I'm not good at wording warnings, :L )**

Beside her, Helena's Farnsworth began to ring. Grumbling, she placed her fork down, snapping open the lid she answered irritably, "Yes?"  
Doctor Calder's face appeared on the screen, "Hello Helena! Is Myka with you?"  
The vampire nodded, "She is, we were just having lunch." Turning the device to face Myka, she returned to her pasta, "It's for you."  
Quickly swallowing the food in her mouth, Myka wiped her lips, "Hello Doctor."  
"Myka, my tests have taken longer than I expected." She paused as Steve wandered into the office and threw her a wave, "As I said, they are taking longer than anticipated, I'm going to have to reschedule your next appointment I'm afraid."  
If she was honest, a feeling of relief washed over Myka, she really hadn't wanted to attempt a change, "No problem. Just let me know when is best for you."  
"I will, it will be after these results come through, I've just been having technical issues. Shouldn't take long." The older woman smiled, "Well! I look forward to seeing you again!"  
"You too." She lied, not that she hadn't anything against the doctor, but she wasn't keen for her next appointment, "Goodbye." As she hung up, she realised Helena was scowling at her pasta, "What did that do to offend you?"  
"Hmm?" The vampire seemed to be a million miles away. Putting her fork down with a sullen expression, she sighed, "It would seem tomato and chicken is not doing it for me today." Standing, she dabbed her lips with a napkin, "Myka, would you be a gem and complete my inventory for me please? I am afraid I must go feed."  
The young woman's throat tightened, yes she knew Helena fed from people, but it wasn't until the vampire mentioned it oh so casually that is hit home how routine it was. Choking slightly, she nodded, "Um, yes... Yes of course."  
Dark eyes filled with concern, "Are you alright darling?"  
"Yes, it's just I'm not used to..."  
"The casual killing of humans in order to satisfy vampiric needs?"  
Wincing, she nodded, "Yeah; that."  
Crouching beside where the younger woman sat Helena placed a hand over hers, "I keep forgetting you are new to this." She paused, "Not that, that should make this any more normal." Ruffling her own hair, the vampire looked up apologetically, "I'm really making an arse of this aren't I?"  
Forcing a smirk, Myka nodded, "Kinda, yeah."  
"Apologies."  
She shook her head, "No, don't. It's not as if it's your choice. You have to feed to live; just like any other living thing. I can't blame you for that."  
Claiming Myka's lips, Helena pulled back, bumping their noses together for a moment, "Thank you Myka." Her eyes were closed, "Really." Kissing the werewolf again, she parted her lips, to which Myka eagerly reciprocated.  
Before they were fully aware of it, Myka was off her seat and was now sitting on the table, Helena planting feverish kisses to her throat.  
When the vampire nipped at her neck, a low and distinctly inhuman growl rumbled in the younger woman's chest, as her lips latched onto Helena's pulse point. Myka's eyes snapped wide and she quickly pushed Helena back, "Stop!"  
The vampire's eyes, which had faded to solid black returned to their normal colour, "Myka? Are you alright?" The young woman was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. Approaching carefully, Helena touched Myka's knee, only for her to flinch. Withdrawing it quickly the Brit asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Did you not hear that?" Myka's voice was strangled, "Did you not hear...?"  
The vampire nodded, "Yes."  
"I...I growled... It wasn't my voice... I growled at you."  
Moving to touch Myka again, Helena paused in case she flinched again. Seeing the younger woman appeared more comfortable with contact, Helena rubbed her upper arms, "Myka darling, I realise I am saying this a lot lately, but try not to worry. There was nothing threatening in that growl. If it had, I still have enough wits about me to back away quickly." She blinked slowly, "Why do you think my eyes went black, but I didn't move to feed? Our natures were reacting to each other."  
Myka was trembling ever so slightly, "But we've had sex before and that's not happened."  
"I'm not entirely sure why it happened now. How do you feel now?"  
The young woman shrugged, and said in a frazzled and confused tone, "Kinda like I wanna take you over the table."  
The brit's eyes popped wide, "Ohh...kay." She coughed, "Well! If it would make you feel better we could try that? Unless... Myka, are you okay?"  
"It's the wolf. It's encouraging me... What the hell?!" Standing sharply, Myka began to pace. Pausing, she shook her head, "It's passed." Turning to the confused vampire, she seemed to snap out of her daze, "Oh Helena! You need to feed; sorry!"  
"Not at all." Fully bemused, Helena offered Myka a careful smile, "Are you going to be alright if I go?"  
Worrying her lip, she nodded, "Yeah, yeah I will be now."  
"Alright." She took a step back towards the door, "Are you certain?"  
The brit's concern brought an unexpected smile to her face, "Helena, I'll be fine; go feed."  
Pausing a moment longer, she pulled a reluctant face, "Okay."

Her speed really was awfully handy. It took Helena minutes to make a journey that should have taken hours by car. She had spotted her prey, she had come across him by chance. The vampire had been aiming to go to Sioux Falls, when she came across a pair of ramblers.  
Following them like a shadow, she stalked her prey with the grace and expertise of a seasoned huntress. The ramblers were two well built men, their packs obstructed immediate access to the back of the neck. Tilting her head, she mentally weighed up how much she would need. One would be plenty, no need to kill them both; as long as she wasn't noticed.  
The larger of the two lagged behind his slightly fitter friend, the smaller man had begun to scale a small cliff face when she pounced. She took him down before he could call out, dead before he hit the floor, she even muffled his fall.  
Looking up to check she was undiscovered, she began to feed.

Just as she was pulling back from the corpse, the second rambler fell limply beside her, "Good evening Helena."  
She jumped as a sickly feeling of dark surprise settled in her stomach; not that she showed it of course. Keeping her tone level, she replied, "Katrine." Turning to her former friend, Helena asked, "What is it?"  
Tilting her head, the icy eyed woman chuckled softly, "Oh my dear, still so hostile." Wandering steadily towards Helena, Katrine wore a predatory smile, "I came to offer you a chance to come back to me."  
Squaring her shoulders, Helena couldn't look at the other woman, "I am with the warehouse you know that."  
"Didn't stop you before." Katrine was behind her faster than she could see, and arms wrapped around her waist tightly, "You are fooling yourself to think they will ever truly trust you again." Drawing patterns on Helena's stomach with her fingers, Katrine's husky voice whispered in her ear, "Your loyalties will always been split. You will always be mine." Shifting ebony hair away from her shoulder, Katrine made to bite; but before she made contact she pulled back with a violent hiss.  
"I smell dog!" The blonde's eyes flashed in fury, "You let a dog mark you as her pet?!" Spinning Helena, she glared hatefully into her eyes, "After all we did, all we lost to rid the world of those mongrels, you now share your bed with one."  
"Leave her out of this."  
"It speaks." Katrine's eyes narrowed, "Don't think I can't see the terror in your eyes. I've seen it before; you should remember."  
It was as if someone had her by the throat, her voice was gone.  
Twisting her face in disgust, Katrine adopted a business like tone, "Regardless of this lapse in judgment; I want something of you."  
Finding a rattled version of her voice, Helena replied, "I won't steal from the warehouse."  
"Now, now Helena. Don't think of it as stealing; think of it as returning a stolen object to its rightful owner."  
"Gaia is its..."  
*CRACK*The back of Katrine's hand connected with Helena's cheek with enough force to shatter a brick wall, "Never. Speak that name before me. The Trident is mine by right!"  
Wincing from the blow, Helena growled, "I will not give you a weapon capable of destroying the world."  
"Oh I think you will." Katrine looked like a serpent ready to strike, "Remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me?" Turning she began to walk away, pausing, she laughed, "How convenient that you now have something to lose; again."  
As the red head sashayed away Helena was left white fisted and trembling.

_1899_

_"Christina, darling?" Helena shut the door to their large city centre home. Helena paused, it was unusual for her daughter not to rush to the door in greeting. "Christina?" Taking a deep breath, she caught the unmistakable scent of blood. Her immortal heart began to beat faster, "No."_

_Moving faster than the human eye could detect, she was upstairs and inside the nursery. Falling back, she caught the door frame to steady herself as she beheld the sight before her.  
Sophie, her house keeper, was in pieces. Literally. She had been torn apart, her blood sprayed up the walls, covering the toys and furniture.  
Above the fireplace there was a message scratched into the wall.  
_Your move Helena.  
V.C_  
Eyes turning black, Helena released a monstrous snarl, "Vincent."_

Wandering numbly into the warehouse office, she didn't even register Myka sitting at the desk.  
"Helena?" Myka had called her name three times but the vampire still had not responded. Dark eyes were fixed on some undetermined point before her.  
She jumped when Myka's hand brushed her shoulder, "Myka. I didn't hear you."  
Smiling softly, the werewolf's eyes rested gently on her, "A penny for your thoughts."  
"My thoughts are much too dark a place to share." She squeezed Myka's hand gently, "Thank you though."

_1899  
"Crawley!" Helena smashed down the door to the businessman's house.  
A small voice called from upstairs, "Mummy! Help!"  
Disregarding every instinct screaming at her, that it was a trap, she sprinted upstairs.  
She followed the voice to the upstairs study. The French doors of the sunroom were wide open, leading to a large roof-top sun terrace.  
"Mummy, Mummy, help me!"  
Her eyes flashed to the corner, where a tall wiry looking man leant casually. His lips were twisted in a cruel grin when he spoke with her daughter's voice, "Oh Mummy, you came!"  
Helena's gut twisted, and she barely had time to register the others present in the room before she was leapt upon and injected with silver; making her lose consciousness instantly.  
Coming around, Helena felt the deep set ache from the silver settling over her, raising her head, she growled, "Vincent. Where is my daughter?"  
Vincent Crawley, one of Katrine's more ambitious servants, flashed her a crocodile grin, "Oh Helena, don't worry; she's here." Snapping his fingers, the mimic from earlier dragged the gagged and bound eight year old into sight; holding her dangerously close to the rays of sunlight spilling through the doors.  
"Christina!" Helena pulled on her restraints, "Get her away from the sunlight!"_

Lying across Helena's chest, while the vampire played absentmindedly with her long curls, Myka asked, "Doctor Calder seems to be taking a while to get my results; she said the process would be a quick one."  
In a sleepy voice, Helena soothed, "The tests sometimes take a little longer, she's probably just running duplicate tests to make sure her conclusions are correct."  
Curling impossibly closer, Myka sighed, "I suppose you're right."  
"Mmmm." Staring at the ceiling, Helena's mind was racing at a million miles an hour.  
She waited until Myka was asleep before carefully extracting herself from the young woman's koala-like grip.

Wandering through the B&B's orchard, she paused, her breath marking the cold air in light whisps.  
"Have you thought about my offer?"  
Helena growled, "It wasn't an offer."  
Katrine chuckled, "You're right. It wasn't an offer; it was an ultimatum." The redhead jumped down from her perch in one of the apple trees, "Bring me the trident, or I'll kill your pet dog."  
The roar that escaped Helena caught Katrine off guard, as she was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the tree's trunk, "You will stay away from her, do you understand me? You keep the hell away or I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!"  
If Katrine was afraid, which she undoubtedly was, she didn't show it. Instead she flashed and arrogant smile and laughed, "You could never kill me Helena. You couldn't do it the last time." She sneered, "Does this mongrel really mean more to you than your precious Christina."  
To hear her daughter's name leave the other woman's lips drained all the strength from Helena's limbs, she dropped Katrine; her strength feeling as hollow as it had that horrific day.

_1899_

_Watching the inventor struggle, Crawley laughed, nudging her daughter ever closer to the sunlight.  
"No! Christina!" Fighting with all her strength, Helena cursed the three vampires holding her back, "Vincent, stop this!"  
"I'm afraid I can't Helena. You should have listened to Katrine when you had the chance." He grinned, not even a hint of remorse crossing his icy eyes. Casually, he took hold of Christina's hand and held it in the light.  
Being a grown vampire the sun had no effect on him. But on the child it was devastating. Christina released a long scream of agony through her gag, as her hand burnt and blackened.  
Letting go, Vincent allowed the girl to cradle the hand against her still bound arm.  
Softening her voice, Helena tried desperately to soothe her daughter as she wept, "Christina, my baby, hold on love. It'll be alright."  
Huge, tear-filled, brown eyes met her own and she whimpered, "Mummy."  
Kneeling in front of her, Crawley ran a hand over Christina's soft ebony curls, "You are such a brave little girl Christina." He rested a hand on her chest, "With a good heart." A sinister glint entered his eyes and Helena felt her heart fall through her stomach when he said, "But Mummy lied."  
With a flick of his wrist, he sent the girl toppling back, out of the shadows and into the sun's full glare.  
"NO!" The cry that tore out of Helena shook the very walls, and shocked her captors into loosening their grip momentarily. However that was all it took. Faster than even supernatural eyes could see, she blinded one, removed another's heart and crushed the skull of the remaining guard. Sprinting to where Christina burned, she threw herself over the child; using her body to shade her from the sun.  
Helena heard Vincent make his escape, but she didn't care. Her little girl, the light of her life, the only good thing in this rotten world, lay burnt and trembling like a leaf beneath her.  
"Ma... Ma... Ma..." Christina struggled to speak through charred lips.  
Tears streaked Helena's cheeks as she whispered softly, "Hush my darling, shhh."  
"Mummy... It... It hurts..."  
"I know my darling." Resting their foreheads together, Helena's voice trembled and cracked as she began to sing softly,  
"_ _Once our valleys were ringing__**  
**__With songs of our children singing__**  
**__But now sheep bleat till the evening__**  
**__And shielings lie empty and broken__**  
**__Hush, hush, time to be sleeping__**  
**__Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping__**  
**__Dreams of peace and of freedom__**  
**__So smile in your sleep, bonny baby"  
Her voice began to falter, she wanted to squeeze her eyes tight and wish this all away, but as Christina's eyes drifted closed for the final time and her body fell to ash in her arms; Helena could not help but watch as her entire life died before her._

***Hides behind furniture* Sorry...**

**As always feel free to yell at me! **


End file.
